Gestural and/or voice interfaces may be used to control an electronic device. Such interfaces are convenient because they allow a user to interact with the electronic device without having to touch the device. Interfaces are also routinely simplified for the benefit of an end user. For example, many cars contain a push-button ignition that replaces the conventional key-based ignition. Other devices, such as door locks, have been made to be “smart” in that they allow a user to access the lock when a device, such as a smartphone, has been authenticated and is in proximity to the lock.